4 years of pyschology
by StevieScissorLuv
Summary: 18 year old Leslie Willow has moved out of her old house she shared with her mum and is now living with her friend of 6 years Dr Lance Sweets, who is also her pyschologist, and she meets the Jeffersonian team. In this Angela and Hodgins are a couple and Booth and Bones will become a couple in later chapters. pairings- BB and Hodgela.
1. Leslie Willow

_**Hey everyone, I have been reading a lot of Bones fanfictions lately (I think I might be a little obsessed) and I have decided to try writing one.**_

_**This first chapter will just be describing the OC in the story.**_

_**When I start the story properly the characters may seem a bit OOC at first but once I get used to writing them I'm sure it will be more accurate, also when I start it I might not get all the medical terms right, if any, so forgive me if I say something that is completely wrong and tell me if I need to make any changes, much appreciated.**_

_**I hope you like her.**_

* * *

Name– Leslie Willow (prefers to be called Leslie Sweets)  
Age- 18  
Gender- female  
Fave colours- black & blue  
Fave Food– salad & fruit  
Fave drink- coffee  
Fave lesson– art  
Appearance– tall, slightly pale, just above the shoulder brown hair with black, blonde and blue streaks, dark grey eyes and dark make up.  
Style- gothic, personalized and original.  
Personality– stubborn, opinionated, strong, artistic, independent, shy when she doesn't know someone, secretive and kind  
Bones- she is impressed by her blunt and logical attitude and admirers her intelligence, thinks Bones and Booth should go out  
Sweets- she's known him since he was 16 and she was 10, they're best friends and he's been her psychologist since she was age 14 when he found out about her anxiety and mild depression, and she currently lives with him  
Angela- they first bonded over the fact that they are both great artists and they become great friends  
Hodgins- she finds him to be very funny and she thinks that him and Angela are a great couple  
Cam- she likes to go to her for advice and she hangs out with Cam's daughter a lot

Booth- he is a cool guy and a great friend, he found out about her anxiety and mild depression when he walked in on one of her and Sweet's appointments and she was having a particularly bad day and Booth helped calm her down

* * *

_**I hope you like this character and that you decide to read this story.**_

_**If you have any ideas for this, any other Bones stories then please feel free to review/PM any suggestions.**_

_**And I know it probably seems like all I do is OC stories at the moment, but as soon as I have got a bit further into this story I will probably do a fanfiction based around season 5 of Bones and Booth and Bones' romance and then a Swaisy romance.**_

_**Bye everyone and review!**_


	2. A lock and black paint

_**Hey everyone.**_

_**I forgot to mention, in this Vincent never died, he's one of my favourite characters, I can't believe they killed him off!**_

_**Anyway I hope you like this chapter and just so you know starting from this Sunday I am going to be in Wales for a week.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

_**Sweets' POV**_

I'm so excited, my friend Leslie is going to be staying with me and I have just finished clearing out the spare room for her.

I'm also her psychologist, I have been for 4 years now, she has been dealing with mild depression and anxiety, she didn't want to talk to some stranger about her problems and she trusted me the most.

'Knock, knock'

This must be her, I run to the door and open it quickly.

"Lance!" Leslie screams smiling as she runs in and hugs me.

"Hey Leslie, where's your stuff?" I ask after noticing that she has got none of her luggage with her.

"in my car, I'll go get it" she replies quickly running out and coming back dragging two suitcases, a box and a coffin shaped bag hanging off of her shoulder.

"Your room is just down the hall, it is the one with the door open" I tell her, while giving direction motions with my hands

"Got it" she says rushing down the hall and surprisingly not dropping any of her belongings.

* * *

_**Leslie's POV**_

Wow this room is really spacious and it has a lock on the door! This is great, my mum used to always barge into my room without knock, so annoying.

I'm going to have to get a moving van over here with the rest of my stuff.

I can do that tomorrow, today I want to get my room painted black, my old room was painted pink, yellow and purple, I painted it when I was nine years old and I didn't even want the pink and my mum never let me paint my room black.

Also I really want to meet the people Lance works with, they sound really nice, I know where Lance works so once I've made a start at painting my room I can surprise him there.

I can always sleep on the couch for now so it doesn't matter when I get my bed here.

Now where did I put my black paint?

After going through my entire luggage I finally find it in the last place I look, my box, which also has a black lamp, a couple black pillows, my black jewellery box and a thick paint brush.

Lance comes in to tell me that he is going to work.

I tie my silky brown hair into a short ponytail and get to work, I manage to get a wall and half painted and I decide to take a coffee break.

After relaxing on the couch for half an hour, drinking my hot coffee, savouring the burning liquid as it rolls down my throat, and watching Alphas on the sci-fi channel, I decide to make my way to where Lance works.

It takes me some time to drive to Lance's work place because I get lost twice.

I walk into the building and I talk to a rather perky receptionist and I tell her that I am looking for Dr Lance Sweets and she gives me the directions.

I walk up the door and I notice Lance in his office with to unfamiliar people, one female with slightly long chestnut brown hair and one make with short dark brown hair wearing a suit, oh they must be two of the people he works with.

I'll just wait here until he's finished, which isn't long because after a couple of minutes the two people he's talking to walk towards the door and it looks like Lance is trying to stop them, I move out of the way not wanting to get hit by the door.

"Wait, agent Booth, agent Brennan" Lance says trying to get them to come back.

Oh I remember him mentioning the Booth and Brennan before, I think he said that people call her Bones.

"Not now Sweets" Booth says, dismissing Lance and walking past me along with Brennan.

"Hey Leslie, what are you doing here?" Lance asks once they're gone.

"I wanted to see where you worked and I wanted to meet the people you work with" I say walking into his office and looking around.

"They dont actually work in this building, well agent Booth does" Lance explains.

"Ok then, where do they work?" I ask eager to meet them.

"The Jeffersonian, which is not that far from here" Lance answers

"Well when do I get to meet them?" I ask smiling

"I was planning to head over there a bit later if you wanna come, you could probably hang out in Angela's office, she's an artist like you" Lance says, and immediately my smile widen when he mentions Angela being an artist, I love art.

"I would love to" I say, getting excited

* * *

_**Ok, that is it for now, dont forget to point out anything I got wrong, it would really help.**_

_**I hope you liked this chapter.**_

_**Also, I do realise Sweets is very OOC but that's because I am not used to writing him but I'm sure I will get used to it. **_

_**And I would love to know what you think the squints first impression of Leslie should be, so review!**_

_**Bye everyone.**_


	3. I just feel like I can trust her

_**Hey everyone, so sorry I haven't update in so long but I didn't know how to carry it on at the time.**_

_**But I am back now, so I hope you like this chapter.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

_**Leslie's POV**_

When we had walked in the lab there was only one person standing there, a woman.

Cam, I think her name was, she said something to Lance about not bringing a child to the lab, but she said that if Angela was ok with it I could hang with her for a while.

* * *

I've been hanging out with Angela for almost an hour now and she is showing me this cool machine she has called the Angelatron.

I introduced myself to Angela as Leslie Sweets, because I've always preferred that last name, she said that I am definitely to old to be his daughter and asked if I was his sister, I told her that I just prefer his second name and in a way I am kinda like his sister, well he treats me like his little sister at times, and I tell her my real second name is Willow.

I like Angela, she is so nice and she showed me some drawings she did when she was my age, they are really good.

A guy who I think is Angela's boyfriend, maybe, stopped by and he said his name was Jack but after he left Angela told me that quite a few people call him by his second name, Hodgins.

After about another hour of drawing and me admiring her creations, she started telling me about her and Lance's friends; Temperance Brennan the smart anthropologist, also known as Bones by her close friends, who is always logical, Seeley Booth the FBI agent, who mainly gets called by his second name also and always wears a belt with a belt buckle that has cocky written on it, she told me about her friend Zack, she said that he used to work here but he got put in an asylum because he killed someone and she told me about quite a few other people that I cannot remember the names of, that work here, she called them the squinterns, and it turns out that Hodgins is indeed Angela's boyfriend.'

Angela finds it weird when I call Lance by his first name, well I find it weird that everyone calls him Sweets, but I could get used to it.

* * *

I tell her that I have been friends with Lance since he was 16 which leads her to ask what he was like as a teenager, why answer clear surprises her, I tell her that when he was a teenager he would spend most of his time locked in his room or at a death metal concert when he wasn't at school, the library or with me, he listened to rock music and heavy metal bands, he wore all black and dark makeup (only when he went to the death metal concerts), I didn't become interested in that kind of stuff till I was 13 going on 14.

She could believe that the person I was describing was Lance, she said she would've thought he would spend all his free time studying, I told her that he did study a lot but I wouldn't call him a nerd, well except when he would start to get obsessed with Xena and star wars and stuff like that.

I also tell her that Lance became my therapist when I was 14 I dont know why I told her exactly, but I just feel like I can trust her, because Lance trusts her and any friend of Lance is a friend of mine, but even though I trust her I dont tell why I have a therapist and she doesn't ask.

* * *

"Bones is coming round later with Booth if you wanna meet them" Angela tells me.

"yeah, I would like to meet them" I say smiling, I can't wait to meet them, from what Lance and Angela have told me about them I think I will get along well with them.

* * *

_**Ok that is now, I hope you liked this chapter.**_

_**The next chapter will be Leslie meeting Bones and Booth.**_

_**Dont forget to review.**_

_**Bye everyone.**_


End file.
